Nothing, Everything
by Legacy Now
Summary: In the day, in the night. Say it right, say it all. You either got it, or you don't. You either stand, or you fall... mild SS/A


**Nothing, Everything**

* * *

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free…  
Oh, you could mean everything to me_

_**- Say It Right - Nelly Furtado**_

* * *

She didn't know why she chose to save him when she saw him lying breathlessly in the canyons, leaking energon.

Out of all the times for Optimus's Autobot values to restrain Arcee from thoughtless killing, it had to be the second in command of the Decepticons to be the one she crossed paths with.

The shrill rasp in his voice matched with his name.

_Starscream_.

And it was audio piercing and just as annoying.

"What are you waiting for?" he breathed through an energon stained mouth. "Finish me off…!"

He was weak. Defenceless, unarmed. A simple blow between the optics, and he would be out of this universe in two seconds flat. Earth would be much safer without him crawling around, meddling in human lives. Yet, something in the back of her mind didn't make her pull the trigger… Did she thought of Optimus and his reaction if he learned she was responsible for extinguishing the scum in front of her? Or was it Jack's sensible nature and how he let such conflicting emotions be brushed to the side to see reasonable alternatives?

The Decepticon in front of her seemed so vulnerable… So used, so thrown around. A flinch of the trigger, and he would be gone. She would finish the job. One less Decepticon running around, out and about.

_But then..._

What if Optimus and Jack found out she was the one responsible to extinguish the Decepticon's spark?

No... She couldn't put up with what they would say to her if the seeker in front of her died at her hand. One death, then later an eternity without a comrade... It wasn't worth it. A death like this, the odds were way against him. A mercy kill wouldn't look good on her.

She lowered her weapon.

"Maybe another time... I'd rather fight you when you're not already weakened."

Tidying up the energon stained armor, a look of surprise replaced the defensive scrunch of his brow.

"Wha... what are you doing? I'm your enemy, why are you helping me?"

She could ask herself the same question as she continued to clean and repair the Decepticon seeker.

_Why...? _

Why was she helping the very thing she was set to destroy? Was it to give him a fighting chance for a match? So she could say she didn't shot an already beaten Decepticon?

Or was it... out of empathy?

He was a Decepticon. The second in command to their leader. How could she even _feel_ for the likes of him? It was all... inconceivable.

Suddenly, she felt herself talk.

"What got you into this mess?"

There was a frozen silence, then Starscream began to speak.

"I was... flying, when I realized I forgot to recharge on energon when I headed out earlier today. Then I crashed into some trees and found shelter in this cave. Then you came along..."

Realizing there was a novel between the lines, Arcee tried her hardest not to blurt out a chuckle. She was amused by the seeker's unfortunate, but humorous situation, but the slightest giggle would put him in an even deeper state of desperation. Instead of a more depressed stare or an angry glance, she seemed surprised to see that the seeker's face had a look of curiosity on his face. Quickly cutting off optic contact, she glanced back at her work and continued to revive the damage on his scared body.

What made her laugh? He was the enemy, and she was treating him as if he was a long time friend. None of this should be happening. She should have left him lying here... still dripping and bleeding out energon. But she didn't. Perhaps... the dripping azure of life blood was what made her save him. Maybe she didn't want to let another life disappear because of her.

Maybe... she didn't want to be alone anymore.

_"Tailgate...!" _

"If someone special to you was taken away..." she heard herself talk. "How far would you go to get them back?"

A puzzled look was on his temple as he looked away. After a long period of silence, he glanced back at her.

"I'd come back for them… no matter what the cost."

Her hands freeze as she took in what the Decepticon before her said. Decepticons were back stabbing and sneaky. What she heard him say was unbelievable to hear. Perhaps after tonight... maybe all Decepticons were not all the same.


End file.
